In recent years, touch panels have been widely used as manipulation interfaces of smart phones, tablet terminals, personal computers, game machines, and others. Such a device detects, as a touch position, a position on the touch panel at which a user makes a touch, and allows the user to manipulate a virtual object such as a graphical user interface (GUI) displayed at the touch position. In general, touch panels, unlike mechanical switches, do not provide a user with a sense of touch when the user manipulates a virtual object (a manipulation sensation through haptic feedback), and thus a haptic feedback device is disclosed which allows a user to certainly recognize the state of a virtual object or a manipulation state by vibrating the touch panel when the user manipulates the virtual object.